


Welcome to Our New Life

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru





	Welcome to Our New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sherlau_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sherlau_).



_Inazuma Eleven © Level-5 inc.  
I have no right to take any advantage._

For Sher-san, I hope you like it X))

* * *

 

Senja itu aku melihatnya termenung dalam sendu, menatap kanvas langit yang terciprat sinar jingga mentari.

Bahkan dari jarak tak terjangkau kepal tangan, aku bisa mendengar lirihan suara hatinya.

_Lelah …._

_Tak sanggup lagi …._

_Seseorang bawa aku pergi …._

Aku memangkas jembatan tak kasat mata antara diriku dengan sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, menghampirinya dalam kebisuan, seolah takut ia akan melihatku dan berlari pergi.

 _Tuhan …._ Kembali terdengar olehku suara pilu dari lubuk jiwanya.

_Kenapa Kaubiarkan aku melayangkan nyawanya?_

Aku terdiam. Ternyata dia masih mengingatnya.

Kenapa bisa? Aku bertanya sembari mendengus geli. Padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya.

Bukankah biasanya _kau_ yang cepat melupakan sesuatu?

Benar ‘kan …

Fudou Akio?

Iris kelabu pemuda itu kembali menantang langit, memindainya, berharap menemukan secercah jawaban atas risau yang dipendamnya.

“Haruna ….” desah suara dalamnya merasuk dalam indera pendengaranku.

“Apa kau dapat mendengarku …?”

Ya, Akio. Tentu saja. Aku _ada_ di belakangmu.

Sepasang kelabunya mengatup, membiarkan sebulir kristal bening—benda langka yang jarang kulihat berada di wajahnya—pecah dan menuruni lekuk rahang maskulinnya.

“Jika aku melakukan _hal yang sama_ pada diriku sendiri ….”

“… Apa kau akan memaafkanku?”

Kembali aku terdiam. Kini iris kelabu milikku yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

Ada apa, Akio? Kau ‘kan tahu aku _selalu_ memaafkanmu.

“Tidak mungkin, ya ….” pemuda itu terkekeh, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

“Kau pasti bosan terus-terusan memaafkan bajingan sepertiku.”

Itu tidak benar, pikirku.

Malah kukira kau yang bosan mendengar kalimat “Tidak apa-apa, Akio, aku sudah memaafkanmu” dari lisanku.

Aku kembali mengurangi jarak dengannya. Sedikit berharap agar dia melihatku, walau rasanya itu tak mungkin.

“Kautahu, Haruna? Aku mulai berpikir bukankah dunia akan indah jika makhluk keji sepertiku berkurang jumlahnya,” lisannya berujar.

“Dan apa kautahu? Aku berpikir untuk menyusulmu saja ….”

“… Supaya aku bisa meminta maaf secara langsung padamu.”

Jemari pemuda itu tergerak, membuka resleting jaket putih bergaris hitam yang dikenakannya, membiarkan kain yang melekat di tubuhnya itu terjatuh bebas ke atas tanah berpasir.

Di tangan kirinya telah bersemayam sebilah belati yang mengilat memantulkan sinar mentari senja yang sesaat lagi akan ditelan gulita malam.

Ditatapnya belati tersebut—benda serupa yang ia gunakan untuk mengubah wujudku menjadi seperti ini—dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum hampa.

“Tulisan apa yang kauingin aku mengukirnya di atas tubuhku, Haruna?”

Aku terperanjat. Ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Tatapanku berubah ngeri ketika benda tajam itu mulai menari di atas pergelangan tangannya.

Hentikan, Akio. Jangan pernah kaulakukan hal itu lagi.

“Sakitnya ….” ia meringis di antara derai tawa pahit. “Jadi ini yang setiap hari kaurasakan ketika bersamaku, Haruna?”

Aku menangis. Tidak, Akio. Ini lebih sakit dari apa-apa yang pernah kauterapkan padaku dulu.

Tolong hentikan, kumohon.

Cairan kaya _hemoglobin_ itu terus mengalir bak sungai deras dari nadinya dan dari mahakarya yang ia ukirkan di atas lengan atletisnya.

“Lihat, Haruna ….” ujarnya riang dengan suara parau. “Aku berhasil mengabadikan namamu,” lalu ia kembali tertawa ….

… Sebelum tubuhnya menyerah pada gravitasi dan terhempas di atas permukaan bumi.

“Akio …!” aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku pun berlutut di sampingnya, menjatuhkan air mataku di atas tubuhnya. “Jangan sakiti dirimu, Akio … jangan lagi ….” isakku.

“Haru … na …?” iris kelabunya menilik kepadaku. Tangannya yang teriris berusaha menggapai diriku, dan aku bergegas membawanya dalam genggamanku.

“Kenapa kaulakukan ini, Akio …? Kau tahu ‘kan aku … aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan ….” ujarku lirih.

Pemuda dengan helaian cokelat itu tersenyum tipis. “Jika tidak … begini … aku takkan pernah bisa … melihatmu lagi ….” katanya terbata-bata.

Apa? Tapi saat ini ia telah melihatku.

Mungkinkah …?

“Haruna … bawa aku … bersamamu ….”

“Akio …?”

“Kita mulai … _hidup baru_ … kau … dan … aku—”

Akio tersenyum, ia tampak bahagia.

“—Bersama, selamanya.”

 

Dan setelah itu kedua iris kelabunya mengatup, membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat dalam jangka panjang.

 

Lalu aku menyambutnya, dengan senyuman terbaikku.

— _END_ —


End file.
